Naruto drabbles
by datenshi25
Summary: OK I am trying to make a drabble for everysingle person on naruto. I go by the list and after will add those not listed. If some one has a Oc with good history I might add em when asked. Need reviews here!
1. 4th hokage

He didnt regret dieing.  
He didnt regret having a short leagcy.  
He didnt regret anything he thought.  
But then he saw the blue eyed baby.  
He relized he had condemed his own child to living a outcast, orphaned and rejected.  
Suddenly he wished he could take it all back. 


	2. Anko

She acts tough all the time.  
Most of the children and even a lot of adults fear her.  
She smiles a lot.  
Everyone thinks she has gotten over it.  
But every night she goes home and imagines the betrayal,  
And she starts to cry. 


	3. Asuma

Ok I am having little insperation for weak, but I can work on this. I am going to make one for everyone. -  
It was a small obsession.  
He never did let it burn completely out.  
Once it god smaller he got a new one.  
He didn't think much about it.  
It wasn't a big thing.  
But the true reason he never let it burn out,  
It was a symbol of death in his eyes. 


	4. Chouji

He had always liked the butterfly Even when no one else was there, it was.  
He always would run after it.  
And reach out to try to grab.  
But he never got it.  
It was never in his reach. 


	5. Chouza

OK I gots somtin. It took me a loooong time to figure this one out...

Reviews fuel my mind so hit the button and send one.

----------------------------

He always secretly hoped that it would be different.

The cycle would end this time.

But he saw the kids laughing at him.

And as they got older,

He saw a mirror of himself.

He now hopes that maybe the next generation can change.


	6. Dan

OMG I have been so exited to write this one... No reason to it just am. Dan needs more 3!!!

----------------------------

He loved her.

He knew this for as long as he had lived.

He never knew the mission would kill him.

He saw her trying to revive him,

He was already beyond hope.

He tryed to say something, but was to weak.

As he passed the words passed through his mind one last time.

I love you.


	7. Deidara

Fear the pyromaniac. I am one also, but control it mostly. Deidara is one of the awsomest peoples. He had to have a reason for his insanity.

----------------------------

He was always alone.

Never understood.

They ignored him.

His art was rubbish they said.

Now siting on the hill up above iwa he sheds one tear.

Makes a hand sign.

Closes his eyes and says one solemn word.

Bang.


	8. Ebisu

Come on there HAS to be a reason he doesnt like naruto.

---------------------------------

He hated Naruto.

He always laughed when he was mocked.

But he wasnt mad at Naruto.

He just could still see his friend,

Covered in blood,

As a gaint paw swiped him.


	9. Fugaku

I think itachi is awsome. So I have trouble putting him down, and come on, his dad was a power hungry freak. I know you guys are out there, I have over 100 hits...

---------------------------------

He never saw itachi.

Only the power behind him.

He never saw him as a son.

Only a tool.

By the time he realized his mistake.

It was to late.


	10. Gaara

Gaara time! Gaara time is fuuuuuuuuun. What part of review do ya not understand? I will stop this soon if I dont get reviews...

---------------------------------

Love.

He loved only himself.

Yet he was still alone.

Others hated him.

He was a freak.

To him.

Love is a word in a dictionary.


	11. Gai

OMG I am so happy, gots a review, and I am ready to make another one now, moving in order

Gai!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had never looked on Lee as a child.

He always saw the power he could hold.

He never did think how dangerous the power was.

He never did think of how deadly it can be.

He only thought of Lee's dreams.

But as he watched the fight.

He saw Lee wasn't ready.

Lee almost died.

And it was his fault

All his fault.


	12. Genma

Ok I feel loved...THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hates sand.

It isn't just a dislike.

Hate, pure and simple.

He trys to be friends

But every time

He looks at them

He hears them

He even thinks of them

He remembers

His best friend

Hayate


	13. Kisame

O.O I am happy... over 500 hits... Awsome... Review

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Freak...freak...freak...

The chanting never ends.

He runs around, hearing it in his head.

The other kids.

Never leave him alone.

He is different.

He is a monster.

Seeing red he runs.

Grabs the sword in his room he made.

Painting the street crimson.

With his revenge.

He will be remembered.

Forever.


	14. Haku

OMG yaoi O.O Sorry I had to do this... To non yaoi lovers... DO NOT KILL ME I might make a drabble on everypairing to, yaoi, yuri, and strait

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza never knew.

Why he worked so hard,

Why he never gave up on him,

Why he dedicated his life,

And he never told zabuza.

For he was afraid.

To tell him.

Even as he lay dieing.

He couldn't get the courage to say.

Three simple words.

Just three words.

"I love you."


	15. Hana

I am in a deppressed mood... What better time to write these?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadnt always wanted to be a medic nin

One that worked with animals

But fate, as they say, is cruel.

She rememberd the day

Though she wished she didnt

Her dog, the one she raised

Tryed to fight.

It was injected with venom

There where no animal medic nins at the time

After that, she started the idea

But it will never bring it back...


End file.
